This invention relates to fuel systems and vaporizing devices therein for internal combustion engines, and more specifically fuel gas generators.
Fuel systems for internal combustion engines have generally used carburetors in which liquid fuel is sprayed into a stream of air and divided into a series of fine droplets approaching vaporization and conveyed to the point of combustion. Only those molecules at the surface of the gasoline droplets are in position to react with another species and incomplete combustion results because of the very short time allowed being insufficient for more than a little vaporization of the fuel to occur. The prior art engines therefore exhaust large quantities of unburned hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and nitrogen.
The only way to burn all of the fuel where it is needed and desired is to mix molecules of air completely and evenly with the molecules of the fuel. This is done by turning the liquid into a true gas or vapor.
This invention vaporizes the liquid fuel at high temperature and pressure so as to completely gasify over that fuel's distillation temperature range, consequently, practically complete combustion occurs within the engine combustion chamber due to the spacing of the molecules resulting from high temperature and pressure.